


I Can't Imagine Being Anywhere Else

by x_spiritedaway_x



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fashion Show, Fluff, I'll try to use humour but no promises, Kise just teases him to no end, M/M, Midorima in eye liner, Midorima is a blushing dork, Midorima tries to act tsundere but fails, Teikou Era, They're both awkward around each other but Midorima is the most awkward, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_spiritedaway_x/pseuds/x_spiritedaway_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Generation of Miracles, along with the rest of their year group at Teiko, go on a residential trip to an activity centre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay - I am not a funny person so please forgive me if this has terrible humour in it. It contains mild references to sex because Kise likes to tease Midorima. But yeah, it's pretty much suitable for anyone. Enjoy~!

Midorima presses his forehead against the cool glass of the coach window and stares out of it, watching the greenery of the landscape whiz past. Beside him, a certain blonde is whining, complaining, chatting excitedly and bouncing on his seat. Midorima sighs softly. Kise is so easy to excite, it's almost unreal.

"Midorimacchi, are we there yet?" Kise asks for the millionth time since they left school.

"No." Midorima replies, thinking that this has become rather tedious.

"When are we going to get there?" Kise whines childishly, pouting slightly.

Midorima stays silent and closes his eyes, his mind drifting away from Kise's fidgeting and all round annoying behaviour.

* * *

 "... Macchi? Midorimacchi?"

Midorima's eyes open at the sound of his name being called in a sing-song manner. He sighs, recognising the honorific before the voice.

"Yes?" Midorima makes no effort to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

"We're here!" Kise's tone is excited and happy and annoyed and impatient all at the same time.

Midorima pushes himself out of his seat and performs a few quick stretches to get the blood flowing again before following Kise. They collect their suitcases and drag them along behind them as they walk side by side, on a horribly mismatched cobbled path, to their area of residence.

"Aren't you excited, Midorimacchi?! You get to spend a whole five days away from home!"

Midorima narrows his eyes and glares at Kise. Kise seems as though he's trying -- subtly -- to rub in the fact that Midorima has never spent a night away from home before -- something only Kise knows and God knows how Kise found out.

"Oh, right! I forgot!" Kise replies hurriedly, his voice significantly lower.

Midorima openly rolls his eyes and picks up his pace, huffing indignantly as he does so, leaving Kise protesting for him to wait up.

"Midorima -- oof!" Kise is cut off and Midorima hears the sound of laughter ringing in his ears.

He turns around and finds Kise in a heap on the floor, his suitcase still standing upright a few feet away. Behind him, their whole year group is in different stages of dying of laughter. Midorima exhales slowly, trying to hide his irritation, and walks over to Kise, his arm outstretched.

Kise looks up at Midorima, his face twisted in an expression Midorima doesn't recognise -- shame perhaps? He takes Midorima's hand and Midorima pulls him up. Kise staggers slightly before falling forward...

... And right on top of Midorima.

Midorima's cheeks colour a deep shade of crimson and he blushes furiously as he stares into Kise's golden-yellow eyes. Kise lays on top of Midorima, his body frozen in place, cheeks flushed red. Midorima hears the laughter in the background intensifying.

"Kise! Get off me!" Midorima hisses as Kise suddenly snaps back into reality.

"Ah! Sorry, Midorimacchi!" Kise apologises hurriedly and sheepishly, lifting himself off of Midorima's body and standing upright.

Kise offers his hand with a small smile and Midorima takes it, heaving himself up instead of letting Kise do the work and risk the possibility of the same thing happening again. Kise lets his hand clasp Midorima's a few seconds longer than needed before turning around and kneeling beside his suitcase, trying to ease one of the wheels out of the hole it's stuck in.

Midorima feels flustered and embarrassed and unnaturally shy as he grabs the handle of his suitcase and walks off, the wheels rattling as they roll along the path.

* * *

Midorima groans in frustration as he watches Kise hang up the remainder of his clothes in the wardrobe. Out of all the people in his year group, he had to be paired with Kise to share a room.

"Is something wrong, Midorimacchi?" Kise asks, raising a blonde eyebrow.

Midorima thinks that giving Kise the silent treatment is probably the best tactic right now.

"Look, Midorimacchi, I'm sorry." Kise looks genuinely apologetic as he hangs his last shirt up.

"It's fine, Kise." Midorima says dismissively, not in the mood for an argument.

Kise hums quietly and sits down on his bed.

"So, what's your first activity, Midorimacchi?" Kises pipes up, trying to engage in conversation once again, causing Midorima to roll his eyes.

"Caving."

Kise squeals in delight, jumping up, "That's my first activity too!"

Midorima slaps his forehead in annoyance. Kise is definitely following him. Midorima hurries to get ready, trying to avoid any form of contact with Kise -- especially physical contact. That never turns out well.

* * *

"So, here, we have the final bit of the cave -- the postbox. You've probably heard it being referred to as 'the squeeze'. It doesn't matter what you call it, as long as you don't get stuck." The trainer explains, smiling.

Kise shuffles closer to Midorima, pressing his shoulder against Midorima's upper arm, courtesy of his height compared to Midorima's.

"Let's hope none of us get stuck, Midorimacchi." Kise whispers.

Midorima looks at him, unimpressed and scoots away from him. Kise extends his arm to touch Midorima's shoulder because he obviously senses his discomfort and wants to make sure he's feeling okay.

"Now, who wants to go first?" The trainer -- Satoshi, Midorima thinks is his name -- asks.

Kise hand makes contact with Midorima's shoulder at that exact moment and Midorima's arm shoots in an attempt to move away from Kise's hand.

"Ah, perfect! You, green-haired boy, come here!"

Midorima's face flushes crimson and he makes his way to the trainer, glaring daggers at Kise, who just gives an angelic smile and a wave in Midorima's direction.

"Okay, so you just lay down here, but make yourself take up as less space as possible."

Midorima follows Satoshi's instructions as accurately as he can, laying down with his arms stretched above his head.

"Okay, now slowly shuffle through the postbox!"

He breathes in deeply, and starts to shuffle forward. his legs slipping into the narrow hole, his midsection following.

"Come on, speed up!" Satoshi says, urging him to hurry along. "Other people want to have a turn."

Midorima huffs and turns his body to give the trainer a menacing glare while continuing to shuffle forward.

That's when he gets stuck.

"Oh my God." Satoshi moans, rolling his eyes and walking forward, trying to push Midorima through the hole.

To put it simply, it doesn't work. Midorima groans in annoyance and tries shuffling backwards, but he just won't budge. Laughter is erupting from the group, Aomine's being the loudest. Midorima narrows his eyes but doesn't say anything.

"Someone's going to have to pull him from the other side." Satoshi finally concludes. "Any volunteers?"

Midorima hears Kise's voice shout 'me!' and listens to the sound of it echo throughout the cave. Kise slips in beside Midorima adjusts his body in the same way as Midorima's was previously positioned in, even though he could get through perfectly fine in any other position, thanks to his smaller frame. Kise flashes a smile at Midorima.

"Don't worry, Midorimacchi! I'll save you!"

Midorima highly doubts that.

A few minutes later, he feels a tug on his ankles and hears a few strained sounds. Satoshi's hands are on his shoulder, pushing him towards Kise.

"I think it's working!" Kise yells.

Midorima's hip scrapes against the top of the postbox and suddenly, he's tumbling through the hole. Luckily, Kise manages to catch him and prevent Midorima from earning himself another injury. Kise grins at Midorima, who is dusting himself off.

"Well, Midorimacchi?"

Midorima stays silent.

"Aw, come on, Midorimacchi! Don't be like that!" Kise whines, pouting. "You're supposed to say," Kise puts on a high, fluttery voice, using exaggerated hand gestures, "'oh, kind sir! Thank you so much for your assistance in my time of need. I shall forever devote my gratitude to you. You're my hero!'"

Midorima rolls his eyes, but obliges.

"Oh, kind sir! Thank you so much for your help --"

"Assistance."

Midorima narrows his eyes.

"Your assistance," he corrects himself and continues in the same high pitched voice Kise had spoken in, "in my time of need. I shall forever devote my gratitude to you. You're my hero!"

Kise's grin widens -- if that's even possible -- and he starts to speak in a deeper, more manlier tone.

"It was an honour, my princess. Anything for you." Kise gives a little bow at the end.

Midorima blushes as Kise's words ring in his ears.  _My princess. Anything for you._

* * *

When Midorima comes back from the shower, he finds Kise sitting in a corner of the room, facing the wall, hugging his knees, face hidden between his legs. Midorima walks over to him, feeling the slightest touch of concern.  _My princess. Anything for you._ Midorima starts to blush once again. He puts a hand on Kise's shoulder and crouches down a few centimetres behind him.

"What's wrong?" Midorima asks, trying not to sound too caring or flustered.

He hears Kise gulp.

"There's an earthworm on the carpet beside your bed, Midorimacchi!" Kise sounds hysterical and scared as he speaks, pointing behind him.

Midorima sighs and walks over to his bed. Indeed, he finds a huge earthworm -- probably the biggest he's ever seen -- wriggling around on the carpet. Midorima lets out a shrill scream before running back over to Kise, being sure to clutch his towel around his body tightly so it doesn't fall off.

"Midorimacchi! You're supposed to save me! What kind of hero are you?!" Kise wails.

"Didn't you say earlier in the cave that I was your princess? What kind of hero are _you_?"

Kise pouts.

"Fine, fine." Midorima says, defeatedly, standing up.

He walks over to the earthworm and picks it up, holding it by the end of its body. He runs over to the window and throws it out. He walks back over to Kise, his heart thumping.  _God, Kise. Why do I feel so strange?_

"It's gone now." Midorima says.

"Thank you so much, Midorimacchi!"

Kise hugs Midorima out of excitement, relief and happiness and Midorima's grasp on his towel loosens because of the shock. The towel slips down his body. Midorima's face feels like it's on fire and Kise pulls away from the hug and starts staring at Midorima's exposed body.

"Wow, Midorimacchi, I didn't know you wanted me _that_ badly!" Kise exclaims.

Midorima watches as Kise's eyes dart across his body. Then, he speaks in a voice that is dripping with seduction, "So, condom or no condom?"

Midorima stands up abruptly and holds the towel in front of his body to block Kise's view.

"No! Kise! This is highly inappropriate! I don't want that!" Midorima yells, his entire body burning up with embarrassment.

Kise's loud laughter fills the air.

"I was kidding, Midorimacchi. Loosen up!"

Midorima wraps the towel around himself again and goes and gets some clothes from the cupboard. He goes to the bathroom and changes. He comes back into the room and find Kise's pajamas scattered carelessly across the room. He hears the water turn on in the bathroom next to their room. Midorima sighs.

It's going to be a long five days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima is not supposed to fall in love with Kise. Anyone else -- Murasakibara, Akashi, Aomine, hell, even Kuroko -- would be acceptable but Kise is just not. Kise is a big no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, guys. I was super busy. Midorima comes to a horrific realization in this chapter. Enjoy~!

"Midori... macchi..." Kise mumbles in his sleep as Midorima turns over lazily.

He shrieks in surprise and horror when he finds Kise laying next to him, eyes shut, looking as angelic as ever and mumbling incoherent nothings as he stirs slightly at Midorima's movement.

"Cancer is... number one today..."

At least Kise has his priorities straight.

Midorima sits up and rubs the sleep away from his eyes before placing a hand on Kise's shoulder and shaking him violently. Kise groans and attempts to pull the blanket over his head but Midorima kicks it away. Honestly, he's surprised at how Kise is always on time for school and modelling shoots with this inability to wake up. He lets out a groan as Kise slips into consciousness tediously.

"Kise, wake up." Midorima orders.

Apparently, Kise hears this while still half asleep because his eyes fly open and he sits up abruptly. He stares into Midorima's green eyes, making Midorima feel rather flustered.

"Ah! Morning, Midorimacchi! How did you sleep?" Kise asks, too cheerfully for the early hour.

"Just fine, until _you_ woke me up," Midorima grumbles, "why were you even in my bed?"

Kise gives a short bark of laughter before sheepishly explaining himself, "Ah! Well, I was sort of cold and lonely and I couldn't sleep so I decided to come and sleep with you!"

Midorima sighs exasperatedly.

"It's okay with you, right?" Kise asks earnestly.

"No."

Kise pulls an expression that makes it look as if his whole world is falling apart, bit by bit.

"So mean, Midorimacchi!" Kise whines loudly. "You could at least sugarcoat --"

Midorima clamps a hand over Kise's mouth.

"Kise, shut up!" he hisses as the door opens.

"Boys, go back to -- what on _earth_ are you two doing in the same bed?!" exclaims one of the teachers who is accompanying them on this trip.

Midorima shakes his head while Kise just gives the teacher a suggestive wink, waving her out of the room.

* * *

At breakfast, Kise waves at Midorima, motioning for him to sit on the chair beside Kise, who is at a table with Murasakibara and Akashi. Midorima walks over to them and sits down beside Kise. Kise has already poured Midorima's cereal into his bowl, placed a piece of toast neatly on another plate and filled a glass half way up with orange juice. Midorima feels a small smile tug at his lips as he bites into his toast, while catching bits of Kise's conversation with Akashi.

"So, Midorimacchi and I shared a bed!" Kise says, much too loudly for Midorima's liking, not catching the way Midorima narrows his eyes warningly.

Akashi replies, articulating what Midorima is thinking, "How... interesting. Please keep your voice down, Ryouta."

Thank God for Akashi.

* * *

Their first activity for that day is high ropes.

Right now, Kise and Midorima, along with the rest of their group, are geared up in harnesses and wearing hard helmets on their heads and listening to their trainer, Shinji, talk about how the harnesses can prevent them from dying, giving a few demonstrations to punctuate his points.

Midorima is making sure to stand well away from Kise to prevent any unintended volunteering and other silly shenanigans Kise may have up his sleeve -- which are far too many. Midorima manages to catch the eye of the teacher that had walked in on them earlier. She gives him a look of disgust and turns away. Great.

Kise is shuffling closer to Midorima, but luckily Midorima notices before he can get too close and walks to the front.

"Now! Who would like to go first?" Shinji asks, looking bored.

Midorima is instantly reminded of yesterday's... incident. He'd like to forget it but it always finds a way to slip into Midorima's thoughts -- he could be thinking about puppies and it would somehow relate to him getting stuck in the cave.

Aomine, trying to show his tough, badass side, volunteers to go first. There isn't much drama -- Aomine finishes it quickly without saying a word until he lands on the ground again.

"Wasn't that just flawless?" he asks, full of bravado.

Kise nods, "Yes it was, Aominecchi!"

Midorima feels something peculiar bubble up inside him. No. _No_. Midorima Shintarou cannot be jealous of Kise complimenting Aomine. He just can't. Kise is supposed to be his least favourite out of the Generation of Miracles -- this is definitely not how it's supposed to happen. Midorima is not supposed to fall in love with Kise. Anyone else -- Murasakibara, Akashi, Aomine, hell, even Kuroko -- would be acceptable but Kise is just not. Kise is a big no.

"You there, blondie!" Shinji yells, above all of the congratulations Aomine is receiving.

"Yes?" Kise squeaks.

"You're up next. Come over here."

Kise makes his way over to Shinji, playing with his hands in what seems to Midorima like a nervous gesture.

Shinji hooks him up to the harness and Kise tentatively starts to climb the ladder. Once, he's up at the top, Kise looks down. Midorima sees the unmistakeable fear in his eyes as he steps onto the rope. Shinji climbs up the ladder, like he had when Aomine was going across the course, and starts to wiggle the rope slightly.

The movement is big enough to throw away Kise's brave facade and cause him to scream. His high pitched wail fills the air and he clings on to his harness for dear life.

"Stop!" Kise cries as a few tears fall from his eyes. "Please stop! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Hurry up, blondie!" Shinji yells. "Speed up or else I'll jump on the rope and send you flying."

This has no calming effect on Kise -- in fact, it has the reverse effect and causes Kise to scream even more. Midorima is death glaring at Shinji for upsetting Kise so much. Couldn't he see that Kise had been scared -- no, terrified -- from the minute he'd called his name (or blondie, which was another thing Midorima was annoyed about)?

"Kise! You can do it!" Midorima finds himself yelling as everyone else in their group -- including their teacher -- gives him absurd looks.

Midorima doesn't care. Right now, Kise is upset and needs support and Midorima is going to be the one to deliver that support.

Kise looks at Midorima and a massive grin breaks out on his face. Midorima just loves the way his eyes sparkle with happiness at that moment. Kise's legs start to move again and he quickly completes the course, Midorima yelling encouraging words all the while.

* * *

After their first activity, they're granted permission to go back to their rooms. Kise is already there, sitting on his own bed. He looks up when Midorima enters.

"A-ah! M-Midorimacchi!" Kise exclaims, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Kise."

"I-I just wanted t-to thank you! F-for earlier!" Kise says, hurriedly.

It's unusual of Kise to be so flustered. It's even more unusual for Kise to be stuttering.

"It's alright." Midorima says, dismissively.

The smile on Kise's face right then is what causes Midorima's breath to catch in his throat and his heart to start racing.

 _Fuck_.

* * *

The 3G swing sounds awesome, Midorima decides. He feels exhilarated just by thinking about how high above the ground he'll be, and then how amazing the feel of the wind blowing in his face at such a high velocity will be.

"Midorimacchi, you look excited!" Kise comments, unhelpfully, as he clings to Midorima's arm for no reason other than to show everyone that they're already partners.

"How analytical, Kise." Midorima replies, sarcastically -- Kise flashes Midorima a warm smile, completely oblivious, and Midorima sighs.

Kise's talking to Aomine again -- something about how they'd all have to do extra training to make up for these five days when they get back and would Aomine like to practice with him? -- and Midorima wants to intervene with something but he has a reputation of monotone to keep up and he hates it.

Thankfully, the trainer calls them up and Midorima uses this excuse to drag Kise away from Aomine. Kise walks in time with Midorima up to the 3G swing, still clinging to his arm -- which Midorima quite likes the feel of but is not one to admit it.

"Kise, please let go of my arm." he says stiffly as he turns to Kise, who is pouting.

"Midorimacchi, so mean!" Kise complains but lets go anyway, leaving Midorima's arm feeling strange.

Their trainer instructs them to sit down and they do so, one beside the other, hips brushing against each other as the others pull the rope that lifts them higher and higher into the air. Midorima looks down, watching the figures of their group members getting smaller and smaller until they're about the size of Lego bricks. Kise, on the other hand, is biting his lip nervously, bunching the fabric of his trousers together and gripping them tightly.

"Midori... macchi..." Kise wails and Midorima turns around.

"Kise, are you okay?" Midorima asks.

Kise shakes his head and speaks in a small voice, "I'm scared..."

As if it's the most natural thing in the whole world, Midorima takes Kise's smaller hand holds it tightly before saying, "Don't worry, I'm here for you."

Kise gives Midorima a shy smile -- something Midorima thought he'd never witness -- and closes his fingers around Midorima's hand.

"Are we almost at the top?" Kise asks.

Midorima nods, "Yes, we are. Are you sure you're okay? I mean, once we pull the rope above our heads, the swing is going to descend really quickly and suddenly and then ascend in the same fashion -- this will repeat until we come to a halt."

Kise winces slightly as he tries to picture it but nods, "Yeah, I think I'll be fine."

"That's good then." Midorima smiles.

They reach the top after a few dozen seconds and Midorima looks at Kise.

"Midorimacchi?"

"Kise, we have to pull the rope now. Are you sure you're okay with this?" Midorima asks.

"Yes, yes, Midorimacchi! As long as I have you by my side, everything will be okay!" Kise flashes a grin at the end of his sentence, as if to punctuate it and Midorima's cheeks heat up.

"Well... shall we?" Midorima's eyes dart up to the rope.

"Shall we what?" Kise asks mischievously.

Midorima rolls his eyes and says in a sarcastic tone, "Dance. What do you think?"

"I knew you were talking about the rope Midorimacchi," Kise grabs the rope with his free hand and Midorima follows in suit. "I was just winding you up. Although... dancing with Midorimacchi wouldn't be so bad!"

Midorima blushes even more at this, "Sh-shut up!"

"On three then, Midorimacchi?"

"On three." Midorima confirms.

"Three. Two. One." they count together and then tug on the rope.

The swing immediately dives downwards, descending from the sky at such a high speed that Midorima wonders if he's dying. Kise is beside him, screaming and gripping Midorima's hand tight enough to cut the circulation. They ascend and Midorima is thankful because at least they aren't about to hit the ground anymore. His heart is racing with the euphoria of the moment and the feel of Kise beside him. Then, they're descending again and Kise's scream is louder than before but he's laughing in between and Midorima can't help himself. He laughs too.

The swing repeats this motion around 17 times before they finally slow down and come to an eventual halt.

"Oh, God! That was _amazing_ , Midorimacchi!" Kise squeals once they're off.

Midorima feels slightly dizzy with the adrenaline rushing through his body and the sensation of him still swinging but he manages a nod in agreement. They walk over to the back of the queue to help lift the next pair up and before they get into position, Kise forces Midorima to look at him, still holding his hand but in less of an iron grip.

"Thank you, Midorimacchi." Kise says, so seriously that Midorima wonders if Kise's become a whole new person because of the experience.

"For what?" Midorima asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I felt okay and it was because of you -- because you let me hold your hand and checked that I was alright and took really good care of me! So... thank you." Kise smiles sincerely and lifts Midorima's hand to his face before pressing a chaste and gentle kiss just above Midorima's knuckles.

Midorima flushes and can't find any words to fill the silence because his heart is hammering and his palms are sweating and his legs are shaking slightly with the shock. Kise just smiles at him and picks up the rope. He hands the end to Midorima and stands in front of him.

"Anyway, princess," Kise's eyebrows raise playfully at the word 'princess', "let's pull this rope, shall we?"

Midorima holds the rope, still in a daze -- confused and dizzy and... happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's approaching the borders of their boundaries and there's still no sign of Kise. Midorima's looked everywhere -- behind bushes, in the first few branches of trees (Kise isn't a fantastic climber and he's scared of heights), under massive plants, inside logs and in the long grass. His heart starts to hammer. Is Kise okay? Where is he?  
> "K-Kise?" he calls out, tentatively.  
> Nothing.  
> He hears the barely audible sound of a whistle in the distance. Five minutes left and he still hasn't found Kise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter, if I'm honest. Midorima in eye liner! :D

When Midorima enters their room after his morning shower, he finds Kise performing a ritual-like act of his -- applying eye liner. It doesn't strike as a surprise to Midorima -- he knows Kise likes to define his golden eyes with eye liner. He is a model, after all.

Midorima walks quietly so as not to disturb Kise, -- Kise hates uneven eye liner and Midorima would rather not be yelled at -- who looks so focused as he puts on the eye liner in even and gentle strokes. Midorima appreciates the sight -- Kise isn't usually so attentive and careful and Midorima would love to watch him apply eye liner all day.

Just as he's slipped his jacket over his body, Midorima realises that Kise is watching him -- has been for God knows how long. Midorima feels slightly embarrassed and silently hopes that Kise hasn't seen too much of his body. Midorima's eyes flicker up to meet Kise's and Kise's eye liner is perfect.

"Hi, Midorimacchi!" Kise says finally. "What's wrong? Does my eye liner not look good?" Kise looked slightly panicked when he asks this.

"No! No! It's... I... it's perfect." Midorima blushes as he says this -- thanks to his horrific realization yesterday, Kise's actions have an increased effect on Midorima.

"Oh! That's okay then." Kise is silent for a while before he speaks again, "Midorimacchi? Shall I put some eye liner on for you as well? Your eyes would look so beautiful -- not that they don't already!"

Midorima flushes red and looks down at his feet. Having Kise apply eye liner for him would be nice...

"Okay," Midorima finds himself saying before he can stop himself, "th-that would be... nice."

Kise grins broadly at Midorima and stands up before turning the chair around and motioning for Midorima to sit down. Midorima walks over to the chair and sits down, shifting a little to get comfortable since he knows he'll have to stay still in order for Kise to properly apply the eye liner.

After a few minutes of moving around, Midorima finally gets comfortable and Kise kneels in front of him. He wiggles the brush around in the bottle of liquid eye liner and then starts to apply it around Midorima's eyes. The brush tickles his skin slightly, but not to the point where he's giggling or squirming about it, and the actual liquid feels sort of moist but he knows it will dry soon. After all, Kise is applying it and Midorima trusts Kise enough to know that he won't do something as mean as make Midorima look like an utter fool with messy eye liner -- sure, Kise isn't exactly famous for his kindness, but he's nice.

Around twenty minutes of Kise applying eye liner with such an immense amount of concentration later, he screws the lid back on to the bottle and shuffles backwards, studying Midorima's face. Midorima gulps, hoping that he doesn't look silly.

"You look fantastic, Midorimacchi!" Kise cries happily, pulling Midorima into an embrace and kissing Midorima's cheek.

Midorima flushes red and begins to stutter, "I-I... th-thank you, K-Kise!"

Midorima hates himself for not being able to keep himself together but what can he do? He's never been in love and Kise is so teasing and playful -- it's all beginning to make Midorima's head hurt.

"No problem, Midorimacchi." Kise says with a smile. "Shall we go down for breakfast?"

Midorima gives a plain nod, feeling slightly dizzy.

* * *

"Excited, Midorimacchi?" Kise asks, his arm looped through Midorima's.

They're playing hide and seek in a forest -- a bit childish, Midorima thinks -- and they're partnered up. They have to find their partner in order to win. Kise is the one hiding in their pair, and Midorima is seeking. Midorima will have fifteen minutes to find Kise, otherwise he loses.

"On your marks. Get set. Go!" their trainer, Daisuke, says and then Kise is off, running like the wind to find a hiding spot.

The seekers have to wait thirty seconds before they can try to find their hider. It shouldn't be hard, Midorima tells himself over and over again. There's a set boundary and it's not all that large.

Thirty seconds later, Daisuke blows his whistle and Midorima sprints off. He comes to a bush and looks in and around it. No sign of Kise. Well, Kise isn't that stupid and when he plays a game, he will not lose. He hates losing more than he hates crooked eye liner.

Speaking of eye liner, many people have commented on Midorima's new look -- mostly positive compliments but the occasional negativity was present. Not that Midorima cares. As long as Kise likes it, he doesn't care what anyone else says.

He's approaching the borders of their boundaries and there's still no sign of Kise. Midorima's looked everywhere -- behind bushes, in the first few branches of trees (Kise isn't a fantastic climber and he's scared of heights), under massive plants, inside logs and in the long grass. His heart starts to hammer. Is Kise okay? Where is he?

"K-Kise?" he calls out, tentatively.

Nothing.

He hears the barely audible sound of a whistle in the distance. Five minutes left and he still hasn't found Kise.

Midorima tries calling his name again. No reply. Midorima's heart might just burst out of his ribcage if Kise keeps this up. Midorima hikes through the grass. Beyond the boundaries, the grass gets even longer -- up to Midorima's chin (the current grass reaches his waist) -- and the trees are a lot more unruly. Not to mention the tangle of bushes scattered everywhere, thorny plants standing as tall as himself and a large amount of berries that Midorima knows are poisonous.

The whistle goes again. One minute. One minute and then it's game over. Midorima is grateful. He doesn't even care about winning. He just wants Kise here again. By his side, next to him, holding his hand. Anything.

The sound of the whistle rings in his ears one last time. Done. Finished. So, why hasn't Kise come out of his hiding space? Midorima can't breathe. He feels his chest tightening and a lump forming in his throat. His eyes are watering with tears and they're threatening to fall.

It isn't until Midorima tastes the bitter, salty fluid after he licks his lips that he realizes he's crying. Then, he's on the floor, tears streaming down his face, him not being able to stop them, strangled chokes escaping his throat. What has happened to Kise?

"Kise..." he whispers.

Still nothing.

Even after ten or so minutes of crying, no one has come to find him which makes Midorima feel even worse. Maybe if they'd come for him, they'd be able to help him find Kise, instead of leaving both of them out here alone. His chokes turn into wails and he can't hold them back.

"Midorimacchi?"

Midorima looks up from his lap and finds Kise standing in front of him, eyes concerned, voice quiet.

"Don't cry, Midorimacchi. Your eye liner's running."

Midorima's eyes widen. Kise. He shoots up, runs to the blonde standing before him and pulls him into a tight hug.

"Kise! Oh my God, it's really you! It's you! Kise!" Midorima blabs uncontrollably. "You had me so worried, where were you? No, don't worry. I'm just so glad you're safe! Oh, God, Kise!"

Kise pulls away from the hug and holds Midorima at arm's length. He tugs on the sleeve of his hoodie and uses it to wipe away Midorima's tears and clean his eye liner stained face. Kise gives Midorima a small smile.

"Are you okay? I... think I went over the boundary a little," Kise gives a sheepish laugh, "because I couldn't hear the whistle at all, Midorimacchi."

"You idiot! You had me so worried!" Midorima yells a little louder than he intends to -- Kise takes no notice.

"I can see that, Midorimacchi. I'm sorry."

"Shall we go back then? We're at least fifteen minutes late." Midorima says.

"Of course, Midorimacchi! Let's go!" Kise replies, taking Midorima's hand and not letting go, even when he has to move a few branches out of the way.

* * *

They get told off profusely, not only by Daisuke -- for "not listening to instructions carefully enough" and "putting each other in danger" -- but also by their teacher -- for "representing the school so badly". Kise takes almost all of the blame and Midorima just holds his breath, wishing they'd just stop already.

When they're finally allowed back into their rooms, Kise gives Midorima another hug.

"I'm sorry for worrying you and getting you into trouble, Midorimacchi." he says, sounding genuinely apologetic.

Midorima gives an understanding smile and soft expression in return, "It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay."

Shit. Did he say that aloud? Kise is giving him a weird look and Midorima wishes he could take back his words, unsay them.

"I always though you were a tsundere, Midorimacchi." Kise gives a gentle, light-hearted laugh. "I guess you aren't always as heartless and emotionless as you try to show yourself."

"What? N-no! I-it's not like I really cared, nanodayo."

"If you didn't 'really' care, it means you cared a little and I'm totally okay with that." Kise gives a wink in Midorima's direction which cause's him to blush slightly -- so much for being a tsundere.

"Shall I redo your eye liner, Midorimacchi?" Kise asks, pulling out a different bottle of eye liner -- it's waterproof, as if Midorima's going to cry again -- and Midorima nods... he loves the smile on Kise's face at his agreement.

They repeat the morning's process and Midorima comes out of the room looking like he never cried.

* * *

Boring, boring, boring is all Midorima can think when they're being given instructions for orienteering. He does not want to hunt around in a plain of grass, trees and other plants, trying to find clues to a mystery others have solved before. What's the point? They're partnered up again. It's like Kise has some sort of fatal attraction to being Midorima's partner... he's been his partner for every activity so far. Midorima is secretly enjoying this but he'll never admit it -- in fact, he should tone down the emotion a little. His tsundere side is beginning to be replaced.

"Shoo, now, all of you." says their trainer, after handing out laminated maps to each pair.

Kise drags Midorima off, away from the rest of their group. Midorima starts to protest but finds it fruitless after Kise has made it clear that he's not stopping. He sighs and lets himself be tugged along.

Once their separated from the rest of the group -- apparently left was a popular way to go and Kise "isn't a follower", he's "a leader" -- Kise stops being so directive and lets Midorima take a few breaths.

"What was that all about?" Midorima asks.

Kise shrugs, "I'm a leader, not a follower. Besides, this path seems to have more clues!"

Midorima slaps his forehead, "You're not actually enthusiastic about this, are you?"

"Of course I am!" Kise says, as-a-matter-of-factly, raising a brow.

Midorima just walks forward, huffing indignantly, eyes closed. He doesn't want to do this. Kise is way too enthusiastic for his own good sometimes. Midorima wishes Kise would understand that they're different in this sense.

"Midorimacchi? Did I offend you?" Kise asks, strangely quiet.

Midorima spins around on a heel and stares at him. Kise looks vulnerable, shy, like he's caving into himself. Midorima's stomach twists with guilt.

"N-no. It's just... I'm not all that bothered about this."  Midorima explains.

Kise nods, "I guess this would be a bad time to mention that I found the first two clues then?"

He shows Midorima two small logs with string attached to each one. They both have writing carved into them. Midorima rolls his eyes but gives a good natured laugh. That's so like Kise. Kise starts to laugh and walks over to Midorima, the logs clacking against each other at his side. He's so close to Midorima that their arms and hands brush against the other's as they walk. Midorima wishes he could tell Kise that he likes him...

Judging by how fast Midorima's heart is beating, and the butterflies in his stomach, he thinks 'like' is an understatement.

They walk two hundred meters more, finding lots of clues along the way, -- almost all of them  -- talking, laughing and sharing proximity. They turn back once they hear the whistle but Kise is so focused on finding clues that they end up taking a longer route back, making lots of turns and going in directions they hadn't previously gone in.

"Just one more!" Kise says, ticking off the one they just found.

Midorima studies the map with Kise.

"Apparently it's straight, then a right turn, then straight then left and it should be on the corner." Midorima traces his finger along the path as he speaks, coming to the realization that he's actually enjoyed this -- him, Midorima Shintarou, enjoying an activity he previously had no interest in?

That's a first, and it's all because of Kise.

"Let's go then, Midorimacchi!" Kise punches the air and starts walking with Midorima.

They walk in silence for a few minutes as Kise tries to work out the quickest way back after. Soon, he breaks the hush.

"Do you have a crush on anyone, Midorimacchi?"

Yes, you, Midorima thinks, but doesn't say. Instead, he replies with, "I've never really thought about it."

He turns to Kise and finds him smiling -- no surprise there -- but there's something about his eyes that makes Midorima feel uneasy... disappointment?

"Anyway, I was thinking that if we take a right turn afterwards, and then the closest left, we'll get to the meeting spot quicker!" Kise says.

"That's obviously incorrect!" Midorima argues. "If we come back the way we came and then go straight down this path again, it'll be quicker!"

They're so busy arguing that none of them see the ribcage high hole just meters away from them.

"Woah!" Kise cries, losing his footing and tumbling inside the hole, grabbing Midorima's sleeve on reflex to steady himself and causing Midorima to fall in with him.

"Kise, what the hell?!" Midorima yells as his coccyx makes an unfortunate collision with the bottom on the hole.

"Sorry, Midorimacchi!" Kise bows in apology and looks up at the sky -- he's shorter than Midorima so the hole comes up to his chest

"Well, fuck. We're stuck in a hole now and it's all your fault. Why are you so careless?!" Midorima exclaims, his tone angrier than he intends.

"Don't yell at me!" Kise yells back, his tone almost menacing, if his voice hadn't cracked at the end. "You should have been watching where we were going!"

Kise's eyes are filling with tears and Midorima reaches out to wipe them away even if they haven't fallen yet. Kise looks so upset -- so self-loathing -- that Midorima wants to slap himself. Why is he yelling at Kise?

"I'm sorry, Kise."

"Yeah, whatever." Kise sounds venomous.

"Kise."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

He can see Kise's stubborn face breaking down.

"It's okay, Midorimacchi."

Midorima is so glad that Kise is so forgiving. He doesn't understand how Kise can forgive him so many times though, when Midorima has trouble doing it once.

The hole isn't wide enough for any of them to lay down but they can definitely sit cross legged in it at the same time.

"How do you propose we get out of here, then?" Midorima asks.

"Hm... you could lift me up and then I'll help you out?" Kise suggests.

Midorima nods and places his hands on Kise's narrow waist. He lifts him up and Kise is surprisingly light -- it's not so obvious with his height and muscles. Midorima's fingers are tingling and he tightens his grip on Kise, just slightly so that it doesn't cause Kise any discomfort. He looks up and sees Kise clawing at the edge of the hole, trying to lift himself out.

"Ah, Midorimacchi? Can you walk forward a little?" Kise asks.

Midorima obliges. Kise has a firm grip on the grass and luckily, the mud is dry so Kise can't slip. Midorima's fighting to stop himself from shaking with the excitement of Kise so close to him. His heart is thundering and he wonders how Kise doesn't realize how laboured his breathing is.

"Okay, Midorimacchi, you can let go!" Kise says.

Midorima slowly lets go of Kise and looks up. Kise is struggling to keep steady -- anyone can see it. He's slipping and he can't even get a knee up to the surface.

"Shall I hold on to you again?" Midorima asks, concerned.

"No, no! I'm fine, Midorimacchi!" Kise's voice sounds strained.

Midorima sounds uneasy when he speaks, "O-okay..."

Kise groans as he tries to keep his grip locked but he's failing and doesn't want help.

"M-Midorimacch--" Kise trembles before his body and gravity drag him down and he lands on his back. "Fuck. What's a hole this big doing here anyway?!"

Midorima offers Kise a hand and helps him up.

"Damn it, I think I got a bruise." Kise says.

"How come you couldn't get you leg up?" Midorima asks.

"Ahaha, Midorimacchi! You think I can lift my legs that high in _these_ jeans?" Kise giggles.

Midorima wants to slap himself because _of course_ Kise would wear something so unhelpful on the day they get stuck in a hole -- which is a miracle itself. What idiot doesn't spot a hole so big?

"I guess we wait then." Midorima states, sitting down.

Kise sits down beside him and gives a few loud, over-exaggerated sighs that sound more like a low rumble in his throat.

They sit there for twenty minutes in complete silence, listening to crickets chirping and the wind howling before Kise starts to speak, "Midorimacchi... my ass hurts. Can I sit on your lap?"

Midorima flushes instantly at:

a) Kise's proposal.

b) His choice of words.

He sighs. He can't deny Kise when he has those puppy dog eyes on display -- they melt his heart instantly.

"Go on then."

"Yes!" Kise cries and scoots over before lifting himself and placing himself on Midorima's lap. "Comfy."

Midorima gives a short hum and tries to occupy his hands with his clothes by bunching them together, folding the sleeves and running his fingers over the material.

Another twenty minutes passes. It must be taking their group long to find them considering they tried to stay out of sight most of the time. Midorima's beginning to get bored and Kise isn't talking to fill the silence. Midorima's hand lifts and before he can stop himself, he's weaving his fingers in Kise's golden, blonde hair.

"Hm?" Kise says suddenly before relaxing into Midorima's touch and Midorima is glad for that because he doesn't know what he'd do if Kise had pulled away.

After a few moments, Midorima lifts his other hand and starts plaiting Kise's hair, making it look rather funny.

"Midorimacchi, what are you doing?" Kise asks.

"Plaiting your hair." Midorima answers, nonchalantly.

"You're being so gentle," Kise giggles, "even my stylists don't take this much care when brushing my hair."

Midorima's eyes widen a little because who wouldn't take care while making any form of contact with Kise's hair? It's so beautiful.

"Kise?!" a voice that sounds like Aomine's calls out.

"Midorima-kun?!" says a quieter voice -- Kuroko's, probably.

"Midorin?!" Momoi.

"Se-chin?!" Murasakibara calls, lazily.

"Shintarou, Ryouta. I command you to show yourselves."

"They came for us!" Kise cries excitedly, shooting up, causing Midorima to frown slightly at the loss of Kise's warm body against him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aw! Midorimacchi's shy!" Kise squeals when he realises that Midorima has turned away. "I'm done now, so you can turn around."  
> Midorima slowly turns around, pushing his glasses up, "I was not shy! I merely wanted to respect your privacy, nanodayo."  
> Kise raises an eyebrow, "Is that so? What if I wanted you to look at me?"  
> "Th-then... that would be i-incredibly inappropriate!" Midorima replies, his face going beetroot.  
> "So you are shy!" Kise exclaims triumphantly. "Do you want to see me naked?"  
> "N-not exactly!" Midorima answers.  
> "So pure." Kise hums and walks closer to Midorima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will probably be quite long since a lot is going to happen so sit tight and enjoy the ride -- it's also the penultimate chapter!  
> Credits to the compatibility information: www.astrology.com/love-compatibility-gemini-cancer/2-d-lvmt-gemini_cancer

Since Midorima has come to the realization that he, in fact, does have a crush on the wonderful, giggly, energetic blonde, he's found himself spending more time making sure he looks attractive, sexy and perfect for Kise -- it's like an obsession. He can't look sloppy, otherwise Kise won't like him.

A while back, he'd read -- for fun (okay, he actually had a suspicion that he may like Kise as move than a friend back then) -- about the compatibility between Geminis and Cancers. He quickly goes through the information in his head -- yes, he'd memorized it.

_Cancers are sensitive and emotional. They tend to keep their feelings bottled up whereas Geminis are chivalrous and are good at communicating. Gemini can easily slip into the role of Cancer's knight in shining armor and Cancer is very protective of people they love. Cancer is the sign of home and hearth and Gemini is the thinker. A good quality of home life is important to Cancer and they will spoil their Gemini with home cooking, a soft bed and other comforts. Cancers will teach Geminis to slow down and enjoy life and Geminis help Cancer come out of their shells. Cancer can maintain an almost psychic relationship with their loved ones but can tend towards possessiveness of their Gemini. If Gemini assures Cancer that their loved and cherished, it will go smoothly. If they can work together, they will be a great team but because of their opposite natures, it may seem as if they have nothing in common. Geminis are willing to go along with another person's lead and Cancer likes to lead. However, Geminis may try to initiate to be brave or confrontational. To maintain balance, they need to learn when to back down. If they can realise that they're allies, they can soar to great heights together._

It sounds like an awfully accurate representation of himself and Kise, Midorima thinks as he walks back to their room. He opens the door to find Kise still sleeping on the bed, breathing deep and even. Midorima swears he had woken him up before he went to get ready but walks over to him and wakes him up gently.

"Kise. Kise, wake up. Come on." he says softly as he taps his arm. "Wake up."

Kise rolls over and Midorima steps back from the bed to allow him some space but instantly regrets it when Kise rolls too far and lands on the floor which a loud thud. He looks like a burrito, wrapped up in the blanket the way he is and he sits up, rubbing his eyes with clenched fists. He gazes sleepily up at Midorima and smiles.

"Good morning, Midorimacchi!" Kise chirps, struggling to stand in the blanket.

Midorima sighs and kneels beside him. He lays Kise back down on the floor and starts to roll him to the other end of the room. The blanket is spread across the floor when they're done and Kise is standing up, his pajamas wrinkled, soft blonde hair messy. He smiles at Midorima before going to the bathroom.

Kise returns a while later and Midorima is changed and ready. He had sprayed a little extra cologne than usual, in an attempt to woo Kise.

"Hey, Midorimacchi!" Kise says as he starts to change in front of Midorima, who flushes and turns to look out of the window to distract himself -- why couldn't Kise have just changed in the shower room like a normal human being?!

Kise isn't normal. Kise is eccentric, wild, beautiful, unique, different, perfect. Kise is Kise and he doesn't try to do things like anyone else -- which is something Midorima loves about him.

"Aw! Midorimacchi's shy!" Kise squeals when he realises that Midorima has turned away. "I'm done now, so you can turn around."

Midorima slowly turns around, pushing his glasses up, "I was not shy! I merely wanted to respect your privacy, nanodayo."

Kise raises an eyebrow, "Is that so? What if I _wanted_ you to look at me?"

"Th-then... that would be i-incredibly inappropriate!" Midorima replies, his face going beetroot.

"So you are shy!" Kise exclaims triumphantly. "Do you want to see me naked?"

"N-not exactly!" Midorima answers.

"So pure." Kise hums and walks closer to Midorima.

"K-Kise... we're too.. close..."

Midorima feels like he's being tortured by Kise's teasing. Being in love with someone is really exhausting and Kise's actions affect Midorima at least a hundred times more -- hence the blushing on Midorima's part.

Suddenly, Midorima's vision goes blurry. He squints and see's Kise in front of him, black rectangular frames around his eyes. His glasses. Midorima reaches out to swipe his glasses off of Kise's face but fails when Kise jumps backwards, making his figure even more blurry. This isn't fair! He knows how terrible Midorima's eye sight is yet his still insists on teasing him in the most brutal way possible.

Kise smirks, just visible enough for Midorima to see while squinting and then darts off, out of the room and down the stairs. As if he's a lion after his prey, Midorima sprints after Kise, catching up with him just as they're half way down the stairs.

"Kise, you little brat, give me back my glasses!" Midorima playfully threatens Kise.

He makes out Kise turning his head and sticking his tongue out at Midorima before continuing to thunder down the stairs, while Midorima is trying to go as fast as he can while attempting not to fall and make a fool of himself.

Unfortunately, that's exactly what happens.

Midorima's left foot somehow gets caught in his right trouser leg, causing him to stumble. He slips down one of the stairs and, in an attempt to grab something in order to steady himself, he ends up wrapping his arms around Kise's waist. Kise, from the surprise, leans forward too much. Midorima's body weight is resting on Kise, who's legs suddenly give way and they end up tumbling down the stairs, an entanglement of limbs. When they finally come to a halt -- after all the assaults Midorima and Kise have taken -- by crashing into the dining room door, they're no longer in the shape of a ball. Rather, they are lying on top of each other, Midorima staring at Kise's back.

His face grows hot as Midorima's gaze bores holes into Kise's back. He takes a shaky breath inwards and abruptly becomes aware of exactly _what_ pose their bodies are in.

The typical gay sex position.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, is all Midorima can comprehend as his blush continues to deepen. It's as if he can feel even cell -- every atom -- that makes up Kise's existence against his body and each one makes him more and more self conscious.

* * *

After the utter embarrassment they'd experienced earlier, Midorima wasn't sure if Kise would ever talk to him again, yet here he is, clinging to Midorima's arm, laughing, talking at a hundred miles an hour and being his usual self while Midorima stands there, his mind whirring with the thoughts of Kise underneath him, looking so vulnerable and...

No. Kise doesn't like him like that and he knows it. It's all just wishful thinking and it never leads to anything good -- just desire and want and Midorima assures himself that he is _not_ that kind of person.

They're doing rafting today and Midorima is terrified, for once in his life -- even if he does have his lucky item (Kise knows people that can get Cancer's lucky item to Midorima in at least twenty minutes after the broadcasting). He's never had a great like for water. Especially after an incident when he was younger -- around ten. He'd been unconscious after hitting the bottom of a swimming pool and nearly drowned. Since then, he'd avoided swimming and water sports or activities as best as he could.

"Midorimacchi?" Kise's voice is soft when he sees the look of distress on Midorima's face.

"Kise."

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Kise asks.

"I-it's nothing Kise." Midorima replies.

Kise frowns, "There's something wrong, Midorimacchi. You wouldn't look so stressed out if everything was fine."

He hates how Kise can see straight through him.

"It's the water, isn't it?" Kise says suddenly, after a moment of thinking.

Midorima slowly nods, "I-it's not a massive thing."

Kise's expression is so caring, so loving, at that moment that Midorima just wants to melt.

"I'll be here, Midorimacchi. Don't worry." Kise says, reassuringly before pulling Midorima into a hug.

It's quick and short, a gesture that Kise is there for Midorima. Midorima smiles and hugs him back, noting the way Kise stands on his toes slightly to embrace Midorima comfortably.

The trainer throws two life jackets at them, "Put these on, lovebirds."

Kise and Midorima flush in unison, catching the jackets. Midorima quickly pulls his over his head and adjusts the straps to fit tightly around his body. He turns to Kise who is grunting, struggling to get the life jacket on. When his head finally does pop out, however, it's through the hole where the left arm is supposed to be. Kise rolls his eyes at himself and tries to pull it off.

After a few tries, he gives up, realising that he is stuck. Midorima grabs the life jacket and manages to get Kise's head out of the hole. Then, in one swift motion, he puts the life jacket on Kise.

"Ah! Thank you, Midorimacchi!" Kise yells, gleefully.

"It was nothing." Midorima replies, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Kise giggles in response, "I love it when you do that, Midorimacchi!"

Midorima smiles shyly, "I-it's a habit..."

Kise turns his attention to the trainer and Midorima follows in suit.

After the trainer has thoroughly explained the basics of rafting, the purpose of the life jacket and the 'team building' in all of this, she finally lets the first group -- consisting of Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara and Momoi -- on the raft. Midorima's legs are shaking by this time. Kise, who is standing behind Midorima, puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's _alright_ , Midorimacchi." Kise coos as they sit down on the raft, legs dangling in the water slightly.

"K-Kise..." Midorima stutters and Kise holds his hand tightly, flashing a smile.

"It's going to be okay, Midorimacchi." he says soothingly, giving Midorima's hand a few gentle squeezes.

Midorima nods in response and stares at the water, his gaze hard as if it's his worst enemy. His heart threatens to burst out of his chest as the water laps underneath the raft.

"Hey. Hey, Midorimacchi. Look at me. Don't look at the water." Kise says, gently turning Midorima's head to face him and gives a smile. "Good, Midorimacchi. Now talk to me about something."

"I-I don't know what to talk about." Midorima whispers, wincing at the feel of water flooding into his shoes -- it makes him feel so, so uncomfortable.

"Tell me about... Oha Asa." Kise says. "What did they predict for Geminis and Cancers today?"

Midorima takes a breath, "Geminis will have fantastic luck today. A fateful event will occur for them today -- they're going to find the answer to a question they've had for a long time --" Kise's eyes light up slightly at this and a grin spreads across his face. " -- while Cancers will end up taking massive risks today. I-I think this is one of the massive risks they were talking about." Midorima finishes, motioning to the water.

"Well, I hope this answer is the one I hope it is!" Kise says as he begins to move his paddle gracefully through the water -- needless to say, Midorima doesn't follow along despite their trainer yelling at him to.

"Have you done this before?" Midorima finds himself asking.

A look of surprise crosses Kise's features before he smiles gently, "Nope. I had to ride a boat out of Japan once for a modelling shoot though. It was pretty scary but on the way back, you realise how beautiful it is. Just look at the water and the sun's reflection on the surface."

Midorima does as he's told. Kise's eyes. That's what the sun glimmering on the surface looks like. Bright, golden, precious diamonds. Just like Kise's beautiful, beautiful eyes.

"Oh, stop it, Midorimacchi!" Kise giggles with a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

Oh. Shit. Had he just said that aloud? Oh gosh, Kise must think of him as a hopelessly in love teenage girl now. Midorima wants to throw himself into the lake for saying such stupid things out loud. He feels all the blood circulating through his body gather at his face, turning his cheeks a brilliant red.

"Hey, Midorimacchi, are you okay?" Kise asks, noticing Midorima's silence. "Aw, come on, Midorimacchi! I found it pretty cute!"

Midorima looks up through his grassy green locks, trying to keep his face hidden. "Are you being honest?" he whispers.

"Yes, of course, Midorimacchi! I-if I'm honest the --" Kise's cut of by the raft rocking wildly all of a sudden.

Midorima turns in annoyance and finds Murasakibara flailing and scooting around on the raft, trying to kill a bumble bee.

"For heaven's sake, if you stay still the poor thing will leave you --"

There's a massive splash and Midorima turns around. A crop of damp blonde hair is rising and plunging under the surface over and over again, skinny, pale arms flailing around, creating massive splashes.

Kise.

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh. Midorima's throat turns dry and his heart palpitates. Kise and swimming? Not the best combination in the world considering Kise can't, you know, _swim_.

Kise's head rises above the surface and he takes a desperate breath. He coughs a few times before his flailing ceases and he floats in the water, shaking, crying and breathing heavily.

"Mi... dori..." Kise intakes a half hearted breath, sounding so weak and lifeless that Midorima can feel his heart tearing apart. "... Macchi..."

"Kise, just stay still, okay? I'm coming." Midorima says in a rush, struggling not to panic.

Then, he does it -- he slides off the raft and into the water.

If this isn't a massive risk, he doesn't know what is. Midorima lets the current of the water move him closer to Kise. He has a paddle in his hand so that Kise can hold on and Midorima can pull him towards him.

"Kise! Hey! Grab on!" Midorima yells as Kise bobbing aimlessly in the water.

"Midorimacchi!" Kise has a massive grin on his face as he holds on to the handle of the paddle.

"Paddle this way." Midorima orders Momoi and Murasakibara to do -- they follow the commands given and Murasakibara holds Midorima under his arms (which causes him to squirm slightly) and pulls him on to the raft, causing Kise to be pulled through the water, closer to the raft.

Murasakibara lifts Kise up in the same way and Kise giggles with childish laughter and Midorima exhales slowly but smiles. Once he's safely on the raft Kise launches himself at Midorima.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Midorimacchi! That was so brave of you!"

Midorima, obviously taken by surprise freezes slightly in shock for a few moments and reacts late since Kise is already pulling away from the hug by the time he's wrapped his arms around Kise's waist.

"Just hug me for a while." Midorima whispers, his lips brushing against Kise's ear.

He hears Kise shiver slightly but he nods. Midorima's teeth start chattering as a gust of wind blows past them and Kise hugs him tighter, trying to transfer body heat. They sit there, on the raft for a while, holding each other in a tight embrace.

* * *

After lunch, they don't have any activities so they're allowed to go anywhere around or inside their residential area. Kise is in their room, blow drying his hair since towel drying was just too slow for him and Midorima is sitting beside him, back against the wall, watching Kise's hair fly in different directions with the velocity of the blow dryer.

"So, Midorimacchi, what shall we do?" Kise asks, unplugging the blow dryer.

Midorima notes his sexy his hair looks when it's not as neat as he tries to make it. He suppresses a small smile when he replies, "Hm, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could strip for me?" Kise says casually as he combs through his hair -- it smells distinctly of his shampoo since he just washed it.

"Kise!"

"Okay, okay. We could watch a movie if no one's in the movie theatre." Kise suggests.

Midorima nods, "No horror movies though, okay?"

Kise sticks his tongue out but agrees.

* * *

Apparently, the water maze is a lot more popular than the movie theatre because it's empty. Kise grins and says something about his luck bringing them the best and chooses a movie.

Midorima absolutely cannot believe that Kise had chosen The Fault In Our Stars. He'd read the book and cried and had no intention of watching the movie in fear of bursting into tears, yet here he is, with Kise on his lap (apparently the seats were 'too uncomfortable' and 'a model like him needs quality treatment and Midorimacchi's lap looks like exactly the model treatment he's lacking'), watching the exact movie he'd told himself never to watch.

They're at Amsterdam at the moment and having a really fancy dinner.

"Midorimacchi, you should take me out for a dinner like that sometime!" Kise mumbles.

 _What_? Had Midorima heard that correctly?

"Kise, what?!"

"Take me out for a fancy dinner like that! Be a gentleman like Augustus! Come on!" Kise whines.

"Kise, how on earth do you expect me, a middle school student on a limited budget, to take you out for a fancy dinner when we're not even romantically together?" Midorima yells, outraged.

"I'll pay."

"Even so, we're at a residential site, away from any restaurants and besides, there's no reason to because we are not boyfriends." Midorima says as if he's addressing a small child.

"If I kiss you, will that make us boyfriends?" Kise asks.

"Absolutely not!" Midorima splutters with embarrassment, a tiny, tiny part of him wishing that Kise would kiss him.

"So mean, Midorimacchi!"

They sit in silence for the next few minutes of the film and when Augustus confesses his love for Hazel, Midorima swears he sees Kise leaning in slightly but when the scene progresses, it seems as if Kise had done no such thing. Midorima's eyes are probably playing tricks on him -- this is what happens when you let wishful thinking get in the way.

After the movie, they exit the theatre, dragging their sleeves roughly across their faces to wipe their tears.

"Oh, gosh, Midorimacchi! That was so sad!"

"That's exactly why I didn't want to watch it!"

* * *

The night walk. The one thing Midorima had been looking forward to all week. What's better than walking in a forest in the night time?

Midorima is grinning from ear to ear -- an expression that would suit Kise better. Kise, on the other hand, can barely contain his fear, clinging on to Midorima harder than usual and not letting go as they trudge along is some squelchy substance that is probably wet mud -- it rained while they were watching their movie.

"Waaah! Midorimacchi, can you hear that?" Kise asks as an owl hoots.

"Just an owl, Kise."

"What about that?!" Kise wails.

"Just a hen, Kise."

Midorima is getting rather exasperated if he's honest even if he does love Kise.

They're out in an open field now and Kise's loosening his death grip on Midorima. Their trainer instructs them to look up at the sky because the sky in the country is a lot different to the sky in the city. He's right. Midorima is in awe at how beautiful the blanket of black above them looks without the orange-y glow of street lamps.

Then, he sees a shooting star.

"Make a wish, Midorimacchi!" Kise says before he mouths something.

"I wish that Kise would fall in love with me." Midorima mouths and then instantly regrets it -- of course Kise wouldn't love him, he's an insensitive, tsundere, rude asshole.

Little does he know that Kise wished for a certain green haired shooter to fall in love with him...

When they re-enter the forest, Midorima can hear lots of different sounds, as if his hearing range increased by thirty decibels or so. Croaking.

"Hey, Midorimacchi! Look here! It's a frog!" Kise whispers, entering a bush.

"I wouldn't do that, Kise. We'll get separated from the group."

"Aw, come on, Midorimacchi! Just a quick look?" Kise pleads.

Midorima sighs but follows him. Kise catches sight of the frog first and runs after the hopping creature, further and further away from the path.

"Hey! Kise!" Midorima calls but Kise carries on chasing the wretched, slimy green amphibian.

He loses sight of it after a few minutes of chasing it around.

"Maaaan!" Kise pouts.

"How do you propose we find our way back?" Midorima asks, evidently annoyed.

"Oh..." Kise grins sheepishly. "About that."

Midorima looks around but can't see anything in this damn darkness. God. Why was he stupid enough to follow along with Kise?

He hears Kise's piercing scream ringing in the air and that's when he sees Kise trying to swat a moth away.

"It's just a moth." Midorima says before something swoops right past his face.

He doesn't feel so relaxed anymore and begins to scream along with Kise. They're crying, screaming, begging for mercy from the creatures of the forest and Midorima is certain that he's let a few tears loose.

"Mi-Midorimacchi! I think we're going to die so my dying wish is for you to know..." Kise takes a sharp intake of breath. "I love you, Midorimacchi!"

Midorima's eyes widen and he thinks he's hearing things but Kise is silent all of a sudden and he's blushing and Midorima knows he heard correctly.

"I-I love you too, Kise."

"There you two are!" their trainer says, moving a few branches out of the way.

* * *

Midorima needs somewhere to relax from the shock of earlier so he's walking around, silently, aimlessly, trying to find anything that can calm him down. Did that trainer hear their confessions? Was Kise's genuine? So many questions are whizzing through Midorima's mind right now and he's fighting to keep in control and not scream.

He comes across a door he hasn't seen before. It's labelled 'hot springs' in fancy writing. Midorima pushes open the door and finds it empty. Well, at least it will ease out the tension, he thinks and starts stripping.

When he's fully unclothed, he sinks in to the spring and lowers himself, sighing at the feel of the warm water surrounding him.

"You look hot when you're naked, Midorimacchi."

Midorima screams and turns to find Kise sitting next to him.

"K-Kise! When did you get here?"

"Oh, I was here the whole time, Midorimacchi!" Kise grins and Midorima blushes.

"Kise... about earlier --"

"You're going to ask if my confession was genuine, aren't you?" Kise interrupts.

Midorima nods.

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell you the truth then. Yes, yes it was genuine. I honestly love you, Midorimacchi."

Midorima doesn't know if it's the heat or Kise's words that cause him to flush redder.

"Why?" he manages to croak out. "I'm an asshole."

Kise shakes his head, "No, you aren't. Well, maybe sometimes you are but you're really, really amazing Midorimacchi! You've helped me a lot over the past few days and even when you act like a tsundere, you're still so cute!"

"A-ah... thank you, Kise."

"W-what about you... do you...?"

"Yes." Midorima says.

Now it's Kise's turn to blush, "Well, I guess there's no harm in doing this then..."

Kise leans in and his eyes flutter shut and Midorima knows what's coming and his heart is beating so fast and he feels so light headed, he might collapse. Closer, closer.

Midorima is the one who closes the gap between their lips.

The kiss is short and sweet and Midorima never imagined that his first kiss would be with a boy, in a hot spring, naked. But that's how fate works, he guesses.

They break apart after a few moments and Kise gives Midorima a shy smile.

"Boys! What are you doing in there?! This is the trainers' hot spring!" the voice of one of their teachers screeches.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rafting incident happened with me and I nearly drowned even though it was sunny. So, yeah. Let me know if I need to include any trigger warnings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima smiles at him and strokes his hair, "Can I brush it?"  
> "Brush what? My dick?" Kise asks suggestively, raising a brow cheekily.  
> "No! Kise!" Midorima protests as he flushes red. "Your hair."  
> Kise smiles and sits up, "Alright."  
> He walks over to the table and picks up his hair brush before handing it to Midorima, who is sitting on the carpet. Midorima motions for Kise to sit in between his legs. Kise does just that, the back of his head facing Midorima. Midorima tentatively raises the brush and drags it gently through the blonde's golden locks, so as not to hurt him.  
> "You're so good to me, Midorimacchi..." Kise says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* The last chapter!

The last day dawns upon them with a thunderstorm. Rain brutally pelts against the window panes and lightning illuminates the rooms with an eerie glow for a few seconds before plunging them into darkness again. Thunder rumbles in the distance. Midorima isn't awake because of the storm, -- he actually quite likes weather like this -- he's awake because of what he can hear inside the room. Whimpering.

Midorima bolts upright into a sitting position and looks around. Kise is wrapped in his blanket, only his eyes and blonde hair peeking out, eyebrows sloped in terror and eyes full of fear. Midorima heaves himself out of bed and walks over to Kise's bed. He kneels at the edge and strokes his hair softly.

"M-Midorimacchi?" Kise turns away from their curtained window and looks at Midorima, yelping when a lightning bolt lights up Midorima's face, causing the shadows and highlights to look slightly weird.

"Kise, what's wrong?" Midorima asks gently, ceasing his stroking for weaving his fingers through Kise's messy hair.

"I-I'm... scared..." Kise cries and turns away from Midorima. "S-sorry, I-I'm just being a crybaby now."

Kise sniffles slightly and Midorima's face softens, "Move up, Kise."

He raises an eyebrow but does as Midorima says and scoots over towards the wall, leaving space for Midorima to slip in. Midorima throws the blanket over his body and pulls Kise into a tight embrace, arms around his waist. Kise loops his arms around Midorima's neck and tugs him closer. They tangles their legs together and then Kise looks up at Midorima and kisses his chin ever so lightly. Midorima responds with a kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay, Kise. I'm here." he coos soothingly and Kise nods in response, a shy smile on his face.

"Thank you, Midorimacchi." Kise says with appreciation and gratitude so evident in his voice and then Kise cranes his neck slightly and rubs the tip of his nose against Midorima's and Midorima just blushes but copies the action before Kise buries his face in Midorima's chest and sighs. "You're so warm..."

"Well, yes... my homeostasis is obviously working effectively." Midorima says before resting his chin on Kise's head.

They stay like that for a while -- close, bodies tangled and Kise's face buried in Midorima's chest -- before Kise starts to squirm and Midorima releases his grip on Kise, listening to the sound of the rain attacking the windows, -- probably making chips, Midorima thinks -- the thunder booming loudly as the storm rages on with more force than ever and watching the lightning flash. They gasp in awe every single time and then, all of a sudden, Kise sits up.

"Lay on your back, Midorimacchi." Kise commands and Midorima raises a brow.

"I was quite enjoying cuddling like that." he says but turns to the right by ninety degrees.

Kise spreads his legs open -- needless to say, Midorima blushes -- and then sits in between them before flopping down and placing his head on the left side of Midorima's chest, his ear pressed against it, arms around his torso, Midorima's arms around Kise's shoulders. The blanket is draped over their bodies quite tightly, keeping all the warmth in.

"Mm, this is better." Kise hums as he drums his fingers on Midorima's ribcage.

"Kise..." Midorima elongates the word but he sounds affectionate. "What rhythm are you tapping out on my ribcage?"

Kise licks his lips slightly and smiles before looking up at Midorima, "Your heartbeat."

Okay, so this is pretty romantic, Midorima thinks as he closes his eyes, humming in contentment. He's enjoying this moment, and as much as he wants to deny how much he'd like to stay here, like this, forever, he can't because a few minutes later, there's a knock at the door and a teacher -- the same teacher that's been giving them weird looks for a while now, ever since Kise and Midorima first shared a bed -- steps in.

"Boys, just to --" the teacher starts before she sees exactly what kind of position they're lying in. "Please do not lay together in such suggestive ways!" she screeches before clearing her throat. "Anyway, just to let you know that you're allowed to sleep in an extra hour because of the storm and, if it doesn't let up, there won't be any activities today, for health and safety issues."

She exits the room, muttering something to herself that sounds suspiciously like 'I'll have to keep an eye on those boys'.

Kise grins and breaks out in a fit of giggles, "Did you see her face, Midorimacchi? She looked as though she'd just stepped in a pile of dog shit or something!"

Midorima smiles at him and strokes his hair, "Can I brush it?"

"Brush what? My dick?" Kise asks suggestively, raising a brow cheekily.

"No! Kise!" Midorima protests as he flushes red. "Your hair."

Kise smiles and sits up, "Alright."

He walks over to the table and picks up his hair brush before handing it to Midorima, who is sitting on the carpet. Midorima motions for Kise to sit in between his legs. Kise does just that, the back of his head facing Midorima. Midorima tentatively raises the brush and drags it gently through the blonde's golden locks, so as not to hurt him.

"You're so good to me, Midorimacchi..." Kise says.

* * *

Much to Midorima's excitement, the storm continues its harsh assaults on the area. This means he can spend more time cuddling with Kise, kissing Kise, and generally having a good time with Kise.

"Midorimacchi, we should have a fashion show!" Kise suggests suddenly. "With Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi too!"

"What do you mean by 'fashion show', Kise?" Midorima asks.

"We just dress up in each other's clothes and strut from one end of the room to the other!" Kise explains while holding Midorima's hand.

"Alright..." Midorima feels breathless all of a sudden, probably at the thought of watching Kise do what Kise does best, apart from basketball -- modelling.

They make their way to the rooms of the other members of the Generation of Miracles and propose their idea to them. All of them think it's a fun way to spend the day and then, they're back at Kise's and Midorima's room, watching Kise demonstrate.

"So, you swing your hips slightly as you walk..." Kise says, walking towards them, swaying his hips in time with a silent beat in his head. "And when you get to the end of the 'catwalk', you strike a pose." Kise places a hand on his left hip which is jutting out slightly. "Then, you walk back in the same fashion." Kise struts to the other end of the room, the rhythm of his hips staying the same.

Midorima feels his breath being taken away by Kise's confidence, sass and beauty. If he's this good when he's just goofing around, Midorima can't imagine how amazing he'd be when he's doing it for real.

"Okay, who wants to go next?" Kise asks from the other end of the room and Aomine volunteers, Kise's face lights up and Midorima feels a twinge of jealousy. "Perfect, Aominecchi! Here, you can wear some of... Murasakibaracchi's clothes!"

Kise throws him jeans, a belt a white t-shirt and a black checkered shirt, all bundled up in a ball. Aomine runs behind Kise's bed and strips out of his pajamas and changes. When he reappears, the clothes are hanging off of his frame quite loosely and Aomine groans.

"I'll never be able to model this!" he says. "Can I have different clothes?"

Kise tuts, "A good model can make any clothes look good."

"Well, we can't all be like you." Aomine grumbles.

"Strut then, Aominecchi!" Kise says, all sunshine and rainbows.

Aomine openly rolls his eyes, "A little rhythm would help. I don't have experience."

Kise is thoughtful for a moment before he starts humming in a rhythm and he moves his finger to the left and right in time with his humming to show Aomine which way to swing his hips. Midorima watches a smile creep onto Kise's face and can't help but feel like Kise enjoys Aomine's company more.

When Aomine is finished, Kise glances over at Midorima and then at Aomine, "Midorimacchi, you should model Aominecchi's clothes!"

"I'd rather not." Midorima says, offended that Kise wouldn't rather Midorima model Kise's clothes.

Kise pouts, "Why, Midorimacchi?"

Midorima is silent for a while and Kise's eyes get so big during that time that Midorima's resolve cracks, "Okay, fine. Aomine, give me a few of your clothes."

Aomine chucks Midorima a pair of boxers and nothing else and Midorima looks up at Aomine, confused, "What?"

"Ooh!" Kise squeals. "Midorimacchi can do a shirtless walk!"

Kise is grinning and Midorima is blushing because no way is he going to model in front of his friends and boyfriend with just his crotch covered. Absolutely not -- it's undignified, shameful and embarrassing.

"Midorimacchi? Please?" Kise pouts, using the puppy dog eyes tactic.

"Never." Midorima says. "That is completely out of order!"

Kise glares at him before muttering, just loud enough for everyone to hear, "You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to keep me happy."

Shock spreads across Midorima's features and he feels himself sweating with the intensity of everybody's stares and looks down at his feet, not wanting to make eye contact.

"When did this happen, Shintarou?" Akashi finally asks.

"Yesterday!" Kise chirps, not feeling the slightest bit flustered.

"I see..." Akashi doesn't say anymore and Midorima takes that moment to rush out of the room.

"What?! Midorimacchi!" Kise calls after him before the door slams shut and Midorima's off like the wind, down the staircase and outside.

He gulps air into his lungs just as he hears another cry of 'Midorimacchi' from behind him. Kise runs towards Midorima and envelopes him into a hug, smothering his face with kisses.

"I'm sorry..." he says, between kisses. "I didn't realise..." a kiss to his temple. "You'd be so..." his cheek. "Uncomfortable with them knowing." Kise presses a final kiss to Midorima's right eyelid before pulling back and smiling up at him, glowing like the sun itself, which, by the way, is just starting to peek through the clouds and Midorima is thankful that no one else was outside to witness Kise kissing him, because it's not that he's embarrassed, just a tiny bit anxious about what everyone will think of him and Kise being together.

"It's fine, Kise..." Midorima smiles back at him, a genuine one. "I just... Aomine. You seem to have taken a liking to him."

Kise gasps dramatically, "Are you _jealous_ , Midorimacchi?" he asks, as if it's the most surprising thing in the entire universe and Midorima supposes it is, considering how much he tries to hide his emotions.

"Of course not!" he splutters, keeping up that tsundere facade. "Why would I be jealous?"

Kise taps his nose and winks before taking Midorima's hand and leading him back to their room, rubbing small circles onto his fingers with his thumb, pressing his body against Midorima's.

"Hi! We're back!" Kise says once they enter the room, but the Generation of Miracles, except Momoi, are gone.

"Ah! Ki-chan. Everyone else is playing basketball outside. Want to join?" she asks.

Kise looks from Momoi to Midorima and then shakes his head, "Not right now."

Momoi leaves and Kise lays down on his bed and motions for Midorima to join him. Midorima lies down next to him and Kise snuggles against him. They'd packed the night before so they don't have to worry about that. Midorima shirt slid up slightly when he lied down and Kise's head is pressed right against the bare skin, his hair brushing against it, tingling it. Midorima hums in contentment and listens to the sound of Kise's breathing.

* * *

"Kise! Wake up! I can't believe you fell asleep!" Midorima is slightly annoyed because everyone else is boarding the coach and Kise refuses to wake up.

"Five... more minutes..." Kise moans and covers his head.

"No." Midorima states. "Get up now."

He drags the duvet out from under Kise and Kise moves with it, landing on the door with a thud. He bolts upright, rubbing his head and Midorima puts the duvet on the bed again.

"Midorimacchi!" Kise squawks.

Midorima raises a brow and helps his up, "We need to get going."

Kise nods and takes his suitcase from the corner of their room. They walk side by side, hand in hand, down the stairs and back along the cobbled path together -- no, Kise doesn't make a fool of himself again -- and push their luggage into the compartment of the coach. They board the vehicle and sit on two seats next to each other. Midorima lets Kise have the window seat. Kise rests his head against the glass and pulls Midorima's head down on to his shoulder.

"Did you enjoy your first time away from home, Midorimacchi?" Kise asks quietly and Midorima nods, the fabric of Kise's cardigan rubbing against his cheek.

"It was interesting." he says.

"And, you fell in love with me!" Kise squeals.

Midorima's blushing and he shoots up, "K-Kise! I-it's not like it makes an impact on my life, nanodayo!"

Kise just laughs and pecks his cheek, literally purring as he cosies up to Midorima. Midorima ruffles his hair and Kise hums -- it's so, so soothing and calming and Midorima feels content. Maybe this trip wasn't as bad as he though it would be. Midorima rests his head on Kise's shoulder again as Kise puts and arm over his shoulders and he feels himself drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

He dreams of Kise, his wonderful, dazzling smile and those captivating eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! That's it for this fanfiction! Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
